Since the launch of the computer revolution decades ago, data has been steadily migrated or been duplicated to exist in electronic or digital form. Today, a very significant portion of personal or other information about many individuals, corporations, or other entities exists in this form. These individuals or entities have come to rely on the utility and convenience of computer-based data storage, since these data stores can be accessed by way of computer networks. Moreover, computer-based data storage has become a popular means for protecting data, as data can be readily duplicated and updated.
Today, numerous backup and restore systems or services exist in the marketplace aimed at both protecting a user's data from loss as well as archiving multiple versions of evolving documents, applications, or other data files. Unfortunately, previous backup services or systems archive data as well as multiple versions of that data strictly according to a time stamp. Therefore, time and date for archived data are typically the only information the user is provided by an associated restore application. Thus, in order for a user to retrieve a particular version from the archive, the user must remember the time/date when the backup occurred, which is often very difficult to do, or manually review the contents, which is inefficient and/or time-consuming.